Cell movement in response to specific stimuli is known to occur in prokaryotes and eukaryotes (Doetsch R N and Seymour W F., 1970; Bailey G B et al., 1985). The cell movements seen in these organisms has traditionally been classified into three types; chemotaxis or the movement of cells along a gradient towards an increasing concentration of a chemical; negative chemotaxis (or “fugetaxis”) which has been described as the movement down a gradient of a chemical stimulus and chemokinesis or the increased random movement of cells induced by a chemical agent. The receptors and signal transduction pathways for the actions of specific chemotactically active compounds have been extensively defined in prokaryotic cells. Study of E. coli chemotaxis has revealed that a chemical which attracts the bacteria at some concentrations and conditions may also induce negative chemotaxis or “fugetaxis” at others (Tsang N et al., 1973; Repaske D and Adler J. 1981; Tisa L S and Adler J., 1995; Taylor B L and Johnson M S., 1998).
Identification and characterization of eukaryotic fugetactic polypeptides, and inhibitors thereof, could lead to the development of therapeutic agents having a specialized activity that is useful for regulating migratory cell movement.